Shopping Discoveries
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: Cute oneshot. Might be more later. Bonnie discovers something shocking at the grocery store. Implied Damon/Elena


Just a story line that popped into my head. Might become more in the future. Enjoy!

Shopping Discoveries

A five year old with black hair and blue eyes walked in the grocery store aisles. She had lost her father and couldn't find him. She didn't panic but she was starting to get worried. "Daddy!" She called out once again. She looked at the merchandise surrounding her. Everything seemed so big and menacing when her daddy wasn't around. Now she was starting to panic. She ran out of the cereal aisle and went into a different aisle. A woman with red hair was scanning the shelves.

Bonnie was looking at the canned soups contemplating on whether to eat pea soup or tomato soup for lunch. She heard a small whimper over to her left. She looked over and saw a little girl on the verge of tears, her bottom lip was trembling. Bonnie rushed over to the sweet almost familiar looking child. She bent down to the girl's level.

"What wrong sweetie?" She asked soothingly.

"I lost my daddy." She said and tears sprang to the girls eyes.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Elizabeth, but everybody calls me Lizzie." She said in a shaky voice. She rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Maybe we can look for him together."

"Okay." She nods.

"What's your daddy's name?"

"Daddy." She said.

"No, what do other people call your daddy? What does your mommy call him?"

"I don't have a mommy?" She cried out. _Oops,_ Bonnie thought as she cringed.

"Everybody just calls him 'your dad'. That's his name."

"Umm, alright. I know where we can go so that people can find your daddy." The small child nodded and grabbed unto Bonnie's hand. Bonnie explained to one of the workers what was going on.

"What's her last name?" The sales clerk asked.

"I don't know. Honey what's your _last_ name?"

"Salvatore." She said. Bonnie gasped.

She hadn't heard that name since Stefan and Damon Salvatore had left Fells Church. Elena had disappeared a few months afterward. That had been over six years ago. _No, it can't be_, she thought, _it must just be a coincidence._ Though now Bonnie understood why the girl looked so familiar. She had Elena's eyes and she looked remarkably like Damon. But the last time she had seen the trio she had thought Stefan and Elena were together.

"Lost child: Elizabeth Salvatore at counter six." The woman said twice in a row. Bonnie could hear someone running. It wasn't surprising that she saw no other then Damon Salvatore running towards the little girl.

"Daddy!" She squealed running into his arms.

He dropped his bags of food and picked her up in one swift movement. He kissed her head. He looked so relieved.

"Don't ever do that again, baby. I was so worried." He hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said in a tiny voice.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. He actually looked like a father. He looked as though he had aged throughout the years, his black hair was still messy and he still wore leather jackets but his clothes weren't as fancy. He wore jeans and gray converse shoes, which in Bonnie's opinion looked rather sexy on him. Damon put Lizzie unto the ground and finally looked up.

"Thank you so- Bonnie?" He said.

"Damon." She squeaked. She couldn't get anything else out of her mouth.

"What are you doing in Kansas?" Bonnie stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh, um, I just moved here for a job. I'm a psychiatrist." She said.

"Good for you." He said, hugging her. She patted his back and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved here six years ago with Elena." His eyes turned sad.

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked reluctantly.

"A year after having Lizzie, she went on a plane to make amends with Stefan in Italy. The plane crashed in the water. Her body was never found." He said softly.

"Oh. Oh my God." Bonnie sat on the edge of the counter. The sales clerk gave her a glare but she ignored it.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears sprang to her eyes. She sat there crying until the clerk asked them to leave. Damon picked up his wide eyed daughter and they sat on a bench outside of the store. Once she had calmed down she said:

"I don't understand. I thought she was with Stefan."

"It's a long story. We had a one night thing. Elena couldn't choose between me and my brother so we left. I came here and Stefan went back to Italy. Elena found me. A year later our daughter was born. Elena hated it that Stefan hated her so she wanted to make amends." He trailed off.

"So you decided to stay human?" Bonnie asked. Damon looked down at himself horrified.

"Oh God, that's why I'm aging!" He said in mock horror. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Lizzie asked in concern.

"Oh it's okay, baby, I was only kidding." She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" Bonnie gave her a small smile.

"She reminds me of her. The attitude." Bonnie said softly.

"Yeah." Damon said half sad half happy.

"Hey, since your here why don't you come over for supper? It's taco night tonight." Damon said changing the subject.

"I would love that." Bonnie said smiling. Lizzie clapped her hands in excitement. She loved girl company.

**Please review!**


End file.
